1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical contacts and, more specifically, to socket and pin type contacts which are removably retained in connectors used to interconnect multiple leads in an electrical system.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice to interconnect numerous leads in an electrical system with socket and pin type contacts grouped together in a common connector. Generally, the contacts are removably retained in the connector by various mechanisms so that the individual contacts can be replaced or eliminated as the need arises. Some contacts are provided with an annular projection while others have an annular groove or recess which cooperates with rings, shoulders, webs or fingers within the connector to retain the contact in the connector. Many of the retaining mechanisms require a special tool for releasing the contact. In some cases the contact can only be inserted and removed from one end, or is released by inserting a tool from one end and removing the contact from the other.
With the developments in miniaturization of electrical system components and the increase in system complexity, there is a trend in the field to reduce the size of socket and pin type electrical contacts. It is common practice to machine the miniature contacts, especially those incorporating an annular retention groove. However, machining is expensive and hence interest has developed in stamping and rolling contacts from sheet material. Unfortunately, the advantages of economy to be gained from stamping and rolling are offset in many of these newer contacts by the inclusion of one or more sleeves over a stamped and rolled liner to provide strength and protection for the liner and to provide the retention element which can not always be easily formed by stamping and rolling.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a one piece stamped and rolled socket or pin type electrical contact.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an electrical contact which can be inserted, and released and removed from either end of the connector.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide an electrical contact of the type described in the previous objects which is stable in the connector.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an electrical contact of the type described in any of the previous objects which is self-terminating in that no crimping, soldering, welding or wrapping is required to secure the electrical lead to the contact.